


Tag, You’re It

by The_Fangirl_Sunstorm



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character study of Veronica and JD’s relationship, F/M, Songfic, slight character study of Veronica, song is Tag You’re It by Melanie Martinez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fangirl_Sunstorm/pseuds/The_Fangirl_Sunstorm
Summary: JD clung to the idea of them together, saw a world burning to the ground, with the two of them united at the center. Veronica wanted no part in his madness.Or... a look into the romance that started with a wild night and ended in destruction.
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Tag, You’re It

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics are in italics.

_ Looking at me through your window _

_ Boy you had your eye out for a little _

The night Veronica climbed through JD’s window had been an act of desperation, a fantasy. The Heathers had promised to make her life miserable, and for her there was no longer a point in keeping up appearances. She wanted JD, and since her life was over anyway she decided to carry out her wish. 

She should have been more careful about what she wanted.

_ I’ll cut you up and make you dinner _

_ You’ve reached the end, you are the winner _

That night had been good. From the moment she woke up in his bed things were different between them. Electric and full of purpose, passion that was uncharted territory for her. Veronica had never felt this way before. It was thrilling, and she let herself be lost in it completely, in his promise to be hers forever.

_ Rolling down your tinted window _

_ Driving next to me real slow, he said _

_ Let me take you for a joyride _

_ I’ve got some candy for you inside _

JD spoke with purpose, and passion. To him, it wasn’t the outcasts like them that were in the wrong, it was everyone else. He promised her a way out, a way to get back at the Heathers and their false, candystore lives. Veronica was all too glad to join in. 

But then things had gone horribly wrong. What had started out as a quest to get even turned into a dark path of bitterness and revenge. Veronica’s classmates were dying, and JD showed little remorse. This wasn’t what she had wanted, it had already gone too far. Veronica told him it was over between them. 

She should have known that wouldn’t be the end

_ Running through the parking lot, _

_ He chased me and he wouldn’t stop _

_ Tag, you’re it, tag, tag, you’re it _

When JD broke into her room, the atmosphere was completely different between them. She had never felt afraid of him before, she had always felt safe around him; trusted him entirely, but he had shattered that trust. 

_ Grabbed my hand, pushed me down _

_ Took the words right out my mouth _

_ Tag, you’re it, tag, tag, you’re it _

Veronica locked herself in her bedroom closet, and for the first time she was absolutely terrified. JD paced and raved outside, and she realized just how unhinged he had become. This was not the boy who drank slushies and held her when she cried, this was someone dark and broken. He was going to destroy everything in his path.

_ Can anybody hear me I’m hidden underground _

_ Can anybody hear me am I talking to myself _

_ Saying, tag, you’re it, tag, tag, you’re it _

_ He’s saying, tag, you’re it, tag, tag, you’re it _

She wasn’t going to be able to talk him down from this ledge, wasn’t going to be able to make him see reason. He was too far gone. 

_ Little bit of poison in me _

_ I can taste your skin in my teeth _

_ I love it when I hear you breathing _

_ I hope to god you’re never leaving _

He was obsessed with his idea of freedom, drunk on the power to judge who deserved to live or die. He clung to the idea of them together, saw a world burning to the ground, with the two of them united at the center. Veronica wanted no part in his madness.

It had been easier than she had expected to convince him she was dead, a false noose was all it took to get JD to leave. But he was still going to destroy the school, and she had to try and stop him, no matter the consequences.

_ Running through the parking lot, _

_ He chased me and he wouldn’t stop _

_ Tag, you’re it, tag, tag, you’re it _

Veronica all but ran to the school, breath coming in deep pants as she raced against time. Her search led her to the boiler room, where the boy who had once professed his love to her held her at gunpoint, bomb detonator in hand. The explosion would surely kill them both, as well as all of the people attending the pep rally upstairs. Veronica couldn’t let that happen.

_ Grabbed my hand, pushed me down _

_ Took the words right out my mouth _

_ Tag, you’re it, tag, tag, you’re it _

She lunged for the gun in his hand, and the two wrestled for control of the weapon. A shot echoed in the concrete room and both teens went still with shock. 

JD’s clothes began to stain red through his shirt.

_ Can anybody hear me I’m hidden underground _

_ Can anybody hear me am I talking to myself _

The timer on the bomb was ticking down and there was no time to get help, no way to disarm it before it exploded. The only option was to take it somewhere where it wouldn’t hurt the people in the building. Veronica picked up the explosive and walked towards the football field, prepared to throw her life away to right the wrongs she and JD had committed, to protect her classmates. 

At the last moment, JD stopped her. The injured teen took the bomb from her hands, choosing to sacrifice himself in her place. JD limped onto the field as the timer ticked down to zero.

_ Saying, tag, you’re it, tag, tag, you’re it _

_ He’s saying, tag, you’re it, tag, tag, you’re it _

He was too far away to be sure, but Veronica thought he could see JD give her a final smile as the red numbers ran out.

Then the bomb exploded, and he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are always welcome.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
